Darkening Skies
by Kaith1
Summary: After the events with Arceus and Team Rocket, things have settled down in Kanto and Johto. Crystal has is now working full-time for Oak and Gold is training for the up-coming Gym Leader tryouts. But both have a little more than work on their minds when the sun sets every day.
1. Chapter 1

Kaith: Hey guys! Been quite a while hasn't it? Now I know what you're thinking, _another_ new story right? Well this is just little drabbels from the 30 day OTP challenge to try and get me back into the writing mood. I highly doubt that between my job and other various internet shenanigans I'll update this every day, but like I said, it's to get me into the writing mood again!

I've also been writing a far bit of fiction, so if you wanna check that out I'm also on Fictionpress with the same username.

Anyways, this is part one of the thirty day challenge. Day One: Holding hands.

* * *

Darkening Skies

"Good night Professor," Crystal called over her shoulder as she walked out of the lab.

"Are you certain you'll be alright?" Professor Oak called from the back of his lab. From behind on of his overstuffed shelves, the old professor leaned into view. His lab coat was stained with dirt from the research the two of them did earlier in the day. "It is getting pretty dark out."

Crystal smiled back at him, touched that he was actually fretting over her like a grandfather would. "I'll be fine. I've got my Pokémon with me."

The professor gave her a stern look for a moment longer before softening his expression. He waved a hand in goodbye and disappeared into his research notes again.

Crystal readjusted the strap on her backpack before finally leaving. The cool night air hit her skin and a sigh escaped her lips. It was a refreshing feeling, compared to being surrounded by the humid hum of the machines in the lab. She and Green had been trying for ages to get the old man to upgrade his equipment, but Professor Oak stubbornly clung to his old, overheating gadgets like life itself.

In the time she had spent here, Pallet Town had grown on Crystal. It was a small and peaceful town on the water's edge, far from the smog and crowds of cities like Goldenrod. Wild Pokémon frequented the town, friendlier than most others; this always presented great opportunities for fieldwork.

Inhaling the fresh air, Crystal closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax for a moment.

"Finally! I thought you were gonna be in there all night."

A flock of Pidgey took to the air at the newcomer's voice. A voice that immediately brought a half-frown to Crystal's face. She turned to the voice and found her golden eyed friend sitting up from a patch of grass.

Gold, the annoying boy she called her friend had been waiting for her. He was arrogant, stupid, and a bit of a smart-ass at time, but he had his moments. If anything Gold was loyal, always keeping his word. Including the stupid promise he had made to walk her back to Yellow's.

Crystal's annoyance almost melted away and turned her to laughter when she realized the boy had half a flower still stuck in his disheveled hair.

Almost.

"What are you doing here?" Crystal asked him.

Gold jumped to his feet, a charming smile spread across his face. "I told you yesterday, and the day before that, and the day before that, and the one before that."

Crystal swatted the smart-ass on the head with the back of her hand. "Shut it smart-mouth."

Gold smiled as he batted her away with a wave of his hand. "Well in any case, I'm walking you to Yellow's place. The path to Viridian City can be a treacherous one."

Crystal rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I'm sure all the Rattata and Pidgey are just itching to attack poor little me after the sun sets."

"Exactly!" Gold laughed.

Crystal couldn't suppress corners of her lips curling up into a slight smile. "Whatever doofus."

She set the pace as they walked out of Pallet Town and onto Route 1, Gold matching her long strides easily. The sun had set beyond the tree line now, casting a dark orange across the sky and dying the clouds a purplish color. Tall grass tickled the exposed parts of Crystal's skin, and she once again wondered why she had chosen to wear a skirt today.

The two walked in silence, more stars decorating the sky with every footstep they took. Distractedly, Crystal glanced over at her escort. She had never really paid attention to Gold's hands before, but for now they sat restlessly at his sides. His fingers constantly flexed as if he were holding an invisible stress ball.

Gold glanced her way as well, catching her look. Crystal looked away quickly, but Gold spoke up. "Penny for your thoughts?"

"Hmm?" Crystal raised an eyebrow, casting another look his way.

"I'm wondering what's on your mind."

Crystal heard her heart thump loudly once in her chest and an idea reached her lips. "I was just wondering how your training with Green was coming. You look restless."

"Oh," Gold seemed to deflate slightly as he ran a hand though his black hair. "It's going…well." He stated hesitantly.

"Well?"

The usually arrogant boy that Crystal was used to seeing was gone now. As he sighed, the bags under his eyes became suddenly more apparently. It was like he had aged several years in the few seconds since Crystal had blinked.

"I'm beginning to think it was a mistake to accept Green's offer. I'm in no way mature enough to handle the responsibilities of a gym leader." Gold stuffed his hands into his pockets and fixed his gaze on the dirt he was kicking up.

Crystal rolled her eyes, "Idiot."

"I know…"

"No," Crystal stepped in front of her friend, cutting him off. "I meant you're an idiot for not seeing the truth."

Gold's eyebrows knit together. "I know I usually don't understand half of what you say, but now you're not making any sort of sense."

Crystal half-smiled. "Gold, you already acknowledge that you're not ready to take over a gym. That means you were able to take a step back and look at your short-comings with a critical eye. You see that you're not ready to fill the gap that Pryce left behind. That's why you're training with Green, isn't it?"

The stunned and surprised look on Gold's face was priceless. It almost made Crystal laugh and break the mood she had set, but Gold broke out in a sheepish grin first.

Embarrassed, he rubbed the backside of his head, eyes focused on the ground. "Geeze Crystal, I sound so, so…adult when you put it that way."

"You are an adult Gold," Crystal snorted. She turned to the darkening sky above, setting out ahead of her escort.

"I'm seventeen Crys," Gold protested, jogging to catch up with her.

"Funny, you certainly don't act like it."

Gold snickered. "Yeah, well who wants to be an adult anyways? It just means more responsibilities poured on top of what you already have."

Crystal cast Gold a smile, "And now you're back to the Gold I know."

Gold returned her smile, "Would you have it any other way?"

"No, I don't think I would."

In the darkening light, Gold's face lit up in color. "That's good cus…"

A curious look crossed Crystal's face. She noticed the slight color in Gold's cheeks, but noticed more the hesitance in Gold's voice. Not a moment since she had known him had Crystal ever seen Gold act bashful. "Because why?"

Gold seemed to find the ground very interesting at this moment, but his hand reached out half-hesitantly. "It's good because…I wouldn't have you any other way either."

Crystal stopped walking for a second, not having expected to hear those words out of Gold's mouth. Gold looked back at her, his face a mix of embarrassment and fear. "I-I mean, if you wanna change you can! I mean, you don't have to, I mean, shit…" Gold trailed off.

Crystal looked down at the ground, allowing a smile to reach across her face. Gold was actually sweet when he wanted to be, but he couldn't read the atmosphere to save his life. Taking the initiative, Crystal stepped up to Gold and slipped her hand into his. Gold's cheeks flushed up, and Crystal could feel her face heat up as well.

"It's getting cold," she said quietly. "Do you mind?"

Language lost to him, Gold shook his head quickly.

Crystal smiled up at him. "Well then, lead the way Mr. Escort."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Cuddling **

Gold frowned at the darkening sky, his brow furrowing in frustration. "I don't think we're gonna make it back before it starts raining."

Crystal glanced up at the sky, taking her eyes off of Gold's back. The dark clouds were flying across the sky violently fast. Giant thunderheads looked like they were ready to pop and split the air with lashes of lightening. They hadn't even reached Viridian City yet, and Yellow's place was nestled on the far side, forever close to her precious forest. "Maybe we should hurry," she suggested

Even as she spoke the words, the first drops of rain were already starting to fall. Gold swore under his breath and grabbed Crystal's hand with a, 'Let's go!' The two ran hand in hand down the route, dodging around wild Pokémon; all of which were already taking shelter from the coming storm.

The wind picked up a few seconds later, crashing into the pair like a brick wall. Gold's black and yellow hat flew from his head, disappearing into the storm. If he noticed it, Gold paid no mind. He pushed forward even as the drizzle escalated into a downpour. His lips moved as he turned to shout something at her, but his voice was lost to the howling wind that buffeted Crystal's ears.

Gold deviated from the path, running instead for the thick foliage and trees that surrounded the well beaten path of Route 1. The trees bent in the wind and leaves were torn from their branches as Gold and Crystal rushed underneath. However, the farther in Gold dragged her, the more Crystal realized the thickly growing trees were protecting them. Overhead, the interwoven branches formed a protective canopy. Rain still leaked through and many spots looked like a damn threatening to burst forth.

"Up there," Crystal looked to where Gold was pointing and saw a beacon of hope in the storm. An outcropping of rock jutted out of the ground up ahead, layered on top of each other just right to create a small shelter.

Gold knelt before the entrance and surveyed the small shelter. "If I let Explotaro out, you can fit in there with him and he'll warm you up."

"What about you?"

Gold waved her comment away with his hand, "I'll be fine out here. The storm is letting up anyways."

Doubt ran through Crystal's mind as a thunderous clap overhead was followed by the splintering of wood as tree fell in the distance. "Gold, no offense, but that's stupid." Crystal pushed Gold into the alcove first, ignoring his cry of shock and protest.

"What are you doing?"

"Keeping us both from getting sick." She crawled in after him, nestling herself between his legs. Gold's body stiffened, apparently shocked from the sudden closeness. "There may not be room for both of us and a Pokémon," Crystal ranted on, attempting to distract Gold from her blush with her words. "But it's plenty big enough for the two of us though. We should be fine with just our body heat."

After a bit of squirming and wiggling, the two had managed a somewhat comfortable sitting position. However it was cramped, that was no mistake.

The rain was beginning to fall harder outside now, finally impregnating the strong leaf canopy above. Thanks to the rocks overhead though, they remained dry.

Er.

"You know," Crystal spoke up, "I've been here before. This place used to be home to a family of Mareep."

"Oh, really?" Gold's voice sounded genially interested at first, but something told Crystal on the inside that he was more preoccupied with the woman between his legs. "They're pretty far from Johto."

"Yeah, that's why Professor Oak and I originally decided to study them. The mother was-"

"Crystal," Gold interrupted the to-be researcher. "No offense, but you're about to start rambling."

Embarrassment flooded Crystal's face and she gently elbowed him in the gut. "Shut up and do something gentlemanly then. I'm freezing."

Gold's body stiffened again and Crystal immediately regretted her words. Maybe she had gone a little too far. They would always exchange insults or witty remarks, but since yesterday it felt as if she were walking on thin ice with the golden eyed boy. Why had it taken until _now_ for her to move things a bit farther with him?

A pair of arms wrapped themselves around Crystal's waist and the girl's pulse quickened. Gold pulled Crystal's back flush against his body. He radiated heat like a volcano, and in seconds the chill was starting to leave Crystal's body. His voice spoke softly into her ear, "Is this better?"

Crystal repressed a shiver. She had never imagined being this intimate with Gold before, to hear his voice this soft and concerning, or to feel the damp warmth of his breath on her cheek.

Nodding, Crystal adjusted slightly to rest her head on the crook of Gold's neck. "Yeah. A lot better than sharing this place with Explotaro. Even if you do smell like a wet Lillipup."

She didn't need to see his face to know Gold was smiling.

Minutes of silence passed before Gold spoke again. "You know, if you're still cold we could always-"

"Gold," Crystal interrupted this time, "we're having a moment here. Don't ruin it with sexual innuendos."

* * *

Kaith: Here again with an update! Sorry, I thought I had this finished and already uploaded, but it turns out that I was wrong. Oops. Anyways, a little tidbit of for those of you waiting for the next Double Life update; I'm almost done!


End file.
